


joyous outcomes

by svajoti



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Biting, First Year Oogami Kouga, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Second Year Sakuma Rei, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: He didn’t know that a banal haircut could have such a nice outcome.





	joyous outcomes

His mother _loves _to tell him that his mullet is horrible.

It is not that it doesn’t suit him, _sweetie_, but –

Koga is fourteen, and he cares little about what his mum thinks about his hair.

He is a man, he can choose for himself.

His mum loves to contradict him as well, and when she waves at his bedroom walls, she has _that _look that infuriates him.

It is the “_cannot fool me” _look, damn her.

Koga will _never _admit out loud that his controversial choice of haircut is the result of a childish and kind of dramatic crush.

The numerous DEADMANZ fliers scattered across his chaotic desk and the handsome face of Sakuma Rei on the fanzine that covers his wardrobe shutter are randomness, _what fuckin’ else_ –

Mullets are cool, so.

Rei has a mullet too, what a fortunate coincidence.

It is not that he wants to emulate him, _come on_.

Just, mullets are kind of rock-y, and it kinda suits his aesthetic.

That Hakaze idiot has a mullet as well but he is not a man of leather and sweat and chokers and black denim, so it must be some of the latest fashion trends or an 80’s comeback like medium waist jeans or those awful neon colours –

Kaoru is handsome, but he is not cool.

Rei is cool, he is cool.

Mullets are.

But –

He didn’t know that a banal haircut could have such a _nice _outcome.

Rei’s left hand is into his hair, and his nails scratch at the skin underneath, sending shivers down the arc of his back, and Koga finds it _so_ hard to maintain a firm hold onto the wall in front of him and on his own vulnerable conscience, because his senior’s chest is solid and warm and _there_ –

His knees wobble a bit when Rei’s breath blows behind his studded ear, and he has to muster all of his scarce and frail will to not whine because who in the world whines for _this_.

Rei’s free hand is tenacious and robust on his sore side and there will be reddish marks for sure, but he does not mind at all.

Rei ties his hand into his locks and licks at a throbbing tendon that stands out on his neck, and Koga breathes out a sob, feeling the vibrations of his low chuckle on his skin and the wet sensation of his mouth sliding down the vertical column of his throat.

The first bite is a blatant tease, too faint and shallow for his “hormones conditioned” tastes, but it makes him writhe nonetheless because _duh_, Sakuma-san’s bust is stuck to his shoulder blades and his hands are on his head and his flank –

Then Rei seizes his silver tail and _tugs_, and Koga moans loud.

His teeth sink into delicious tenderness and suck a harsh mark on his curved neck, and it is convenient that Rei has a decisive hold on his trembling side because Koga is not sure he can stand on his crawling feet at the moment, not while his senior ravishes his candid collar and his thin hand restrains his head from movin’ around – tots useless, because _it will not_.

He can’t think, dazed and distant, and his mind is full of Rei, Rei, _Rei_ –

Koga huffs his name, and his senior smacks a feather-like kiss on the still fresh blueish love bite and nibbles at a new sliver of immaculate skin with a devilish smile that the smaller can sense on the sensitive curve that connects his neck and shoulder.

_Yes_, Koga thinks, when Rei flattens their bodies into an intimate embrace, back to chest and buttocks to venter and hand in his hair, and noses at his hairline, _mullets are cool_.


End file.
